


Jared Speaking

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Jared Speaking

Loosening his tie, he let out a sigh as he let the door shut behind him. “Long day, babe?” You asked, coming out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready.” You took his suit coat and kissed his cheek.

“I hated today.” He groaned as he sat on the small bench in the foyer. “I don’t think I had one pleasant phone call.” Jared pulled off one shoe, then the other, setting them neatly to the side. Leaning back, he held his arms open for you. “For the first time in a long time…I thought about quitting.” He admitted as you sat sideways on his leg, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms went around your waist, leaning his head against you.

You ran your hand through his shaggy brown hair gently. “Well, you’re home now, and you can relax.”

Jared sighed contently. “Dinner smells amazing, babe.” He looked up at you, looking much like the young Jared that you’d met years before.

“I’m making steak, roasted potatoes, and corn.” You told him. “And a nice dessert, too.”

“That sounds so good. How’d I get so lucky to get such an amazing wife?” He asked, smiling.

You shrugged, pecking his lips gently. “Take off your shirt and look in the mirror.” You teased, winking. “Go get changed, and I’ll get dinner plated up.”

As you got up, Jared gave your backside a playful swat. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He grinned, getting up to get changed. You watched him go for a moment before heading back into the kitchen. He had so much potential, and you’d told him as much. However, you’d also told him that what he did didn’t matter to you, as long as he enjoyed himself. His happiness meant everything to you.

Usually, he loved his job. He got to speak with a lot of different people, and his boss was a kind older gentlemen. He’d worked for the same firm for going on six years, and it had been very rewarding.

* * *

Jared sat at his desk, the same as every other day at his job, his eyes on the computer screen. It had been a slow day so far, which he was thankful for. While the hearty dinner you had made him the night before had helped to relax him from the stress of the previous day, he still felt drained. He just hoped that he wasn’t getting sick or anything.

When the phone rang, he let out a half groan. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone. “Thank you for calling Walters and Sons, this is Jared speaking. How may I help you?” He said politely.

“By getting home for your lunch break and showing your wife how much you love her?” You giggled.

Biting his lip, he hung his head a bit. “I go on lunch in an hour. I’ll be there.” He breathed. “You better be ready when I get there.”

“Oh, I will. See you soon, babe.” You told him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He grinned before the two of you hung up.


End file.
